Gun
Guns are a recurring weapon type in the Final Fantasy series. They are ranged weapons which propel bullets toward foes, and in some games the damage they deal is never based on the characters Strength but are based on the gun's attack power. Guns are only available in some of the latest games, and are usually equipped by Gunners or Machinists. Appearances ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Valkus primarily uses guns in battle. Over the course of the story he is seen wielding a pistol and later a pair of machine guns. Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII was the first game in the series to feature guns. The Gun-Arm, the weapon of Barret Wallace, and Handguns, Shotguns, and Rifles, used by Vincent Valentine, are the ones available to the party. Other guns also make an appearance, like the Mako-Gun, used by Palmer, Rufus Shinra's Shotgun, and Dyne's Gun-Arm, called a Needle Gun. Soldiers from the Shinra Army also use machine guns almost identical to the one used by Laguna Loire in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', there are three characters that use guns: Gun (Female), Two Guns (Male), and Shotgun (Female). Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- As Vincent Valentine is the only playable character in this game, the whole arsenal consists of long-range, customizable guns. Shalua Rui, a new character, also uses guns. Two of the Tsviets (Nero the Sable and Azul the Cerulean) use guns in combat against Vincent, while two others Tsviets (Rosso the Crimson and Weiss the Immaculate) both use swords modified with guns. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- On one occurrence, after Zack and Cloud escape Nibelheim, Zack uses a sniper rifle. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Vincent and Barret make an appearance in the movie, along with their default weapons. Loz and Yazoo make an addition to the list though, with the Velvet Nightmare. Final Fantasy VIII Irvine Kinneas's weapon of choice is the shotgun, and with it, he can use his Shot Limit Break. Laguna also uses a machine gun in battle. List of Guns: *Valiant *Ulysses *Bismark *Exeter *Machine Gun Final Fantasy X Many Al Bhed can be seen using Machina rifles throughout the game. Further in the storyline, some Warrior Monks also use them, along with flamethrowers. No party members equip guns. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gunner Dressphere uses a hand-gun called the Tiny Bee. Another dressphere, Gun Mage, uses a gun with a large open ring in place of a barrel that allows its user to learn and use the abilities of some fiends. The Alchemist Dressphere also uses a burst firing rifle. Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai are also seen with the same model of handgun in some cutscenes, using them in the battles in the Den of Woe, Baralai has an attack called Drill Shot, and Gippal even draws a machina hand-cannon when engaging Vegnagun before the final battle. Final Fantasy XI Guns are one of the two major types of Marksman weapons (the other being Crossbows). They have a long delay but high firepower, and while several jobs can use them, they are primarily used by Rangers and Corsairs. A subtype called the "Hexagun" is used exclusively by Corsairs. Final Fantasy XII Guns can be equipped by any character who has acquired the necessary license, though Balthier joins the party with one equipped by default. Guns are the slowest weapons in the game, but have perfect accuracy and ignore defense, however, some enemies have a trait which will reduce the damage drastically. Guns, like all ranged weapons in the game, are incapable of multiple hits, but can deal critical damage from time to time. Also notable are the guns' names, which are also the names of various stars. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Machinist has access to all guns but the Shikari can also access a few. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Balthier re-appears in the sequel with guns as his weapon of choice. Again, the guns are named after stars. List of Guns: *Rigel *Arcturus *Regulus *Polaris *Fomalhaut Final Fantasy XIII Sazh uses two Pistols which can turn into an automatic rifle. Lightning uses a weapon capable of being used as a sword or as a gun by shifting between configurations. Her opponents and some of her allies, like Team NORA, also use guns. Like in ''Final Fantasy XII, the guns have star-based names. *Vega 42s *Altairs *Spica Defenders *Sirius Sidearms *Deneb Duellers *Canopus AMPs *Rigels *Polaris Specials *Aldebarans *Sadalmeliks *Pleiades Hi-Powers *Hyades Magnums *Antares Deluxes *Fomalhaut Elites *Procyons *Betelgeuse Customs *Total Eclipse ''Final Fantasy XIV Guns are the primary arm of the Musketeer, a class present during the early Alpha stages, but removed before Beta and still planned to be eventually added to the game. Guns can currently be seen inside the Coral Tower building in Limsa Lominsa and during cutscenes, as some NPCs use them. Final Fantasy Tactics Guns can be equipped by Chemists, Orators, Onion Knights, the special jobs Machinist and Sky Pirate, and any character that has equipped the ability "Equip Guns". Guns have the longest range of any weapon, but are unreliable when there are obstacles or drastic height changes on the field. List of Guns: *Romandan Pistol *Mythril Gun *Ras Algheti *Stoneshooter *Fomalhaut (Multiplayer Mode) *Glacial Gun *Blaze Gun *Blaster Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guns are exclusive to the moogle Gunners, and can be bought at a cheaper price at Baguba Port. It has the longest range in the game. List of Guns: *Aiot Gun *Silver Cannon *Riot Gun *Chaos Rifle *Lost Gun *Mythril Gun *Peacemaker *Giot Gun *Longbarrel *Outsider *Blindsnipe *Calling Gun Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Guns lost their exclusivity and now can be used by both the moogle Fusiliers and the Agent (exclusive to Al-Cid), but a new type of weapon, the Hand Cannons, can be equipped by moogle Flintlocks and bangaa Cannoneers. Guns have longer range but Hand Cannons are more powerful, though Cards have the same range as guns, but with the same power as Hand Cannons. Final Fantasy Type-0 Two characters in this game use guns as their weapons of choice, King uses one pistol in each hand while Cater uses a single handgun with enchanted ammo. Final Fantasy Versus XIII The world of ''Versus XIII is more modern and realistic than any before it, and it appears that guns will have a strong presence. The soldiers seen attacking Noctis all use what look to be modern assault rifles, and one of Noctis's companions carries a shotgun is a man name Prompto. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Layle uses an assault rifle against a swarm of monster while falling through the air in the into section of the game. This is the only weapon he uses, other than a sword used in a boss fight. However, it is not directly equipped, and is instead thrown during the fight. Final Fantasy Legend III Guns and Ordnances makes an appearance are equippable weapons. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lightning, Vaan, Yuna, Laguna, Firion, Bartz, Squall, and Gabranth are the only characters that can use guns. Final Fantasy Unlimited Kaze uses the Magun to call for powerful Summons using different colored substances in golden capsules known as Soil. The weapon is attached to his arm, and will only react when certain conditions are met. Kaze uses also, with his left hand, red shotgun-like pistol, which he holds in holster on his left side. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Set in a post-Apocalyptic Earth of 2065, guns are the only type of weapon featured in ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. The guns in the film fire energy-based projectiles and are powered by organic power cells, utilizing the energy that exists in all organic life on Earth, which is of an opposing frequency to that of the alien Phantoms. This technology also powers the devastating orbital weapon, the Zeus Cannon, as well as the force-fields that protect cities from the Phantoms. Category:Weapons